puppet_pals_filmfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppet Pals: Endgame
Puppet Pals: Endgame is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It will be the sixth and final installment in the Puppet Pals franchise, following 2018's Puppet Pals: Forever After and will be directed by Roger Allers, from a screenplay by Jonathan Aibel, Glenn Berger, Josh Cooley, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Eric Seigel, and Jill Culton and a story by Seigel, Lord, Miller, and Cooley with new main cast members Tara Strong, Erica Lindbeck, Fryda Wolff, Kyle Hebert, Griffin Puatu, Christana Vee, Tyler Shamy, Jennifer Hale, Kate Higgins, Robbie Daymond, Alex Cazares, Maya Rudolph, Anna Faris, Billy West, Annie Potts, and Tony Hale. It will be released in the United States on July 10th, 2020 by Sony Pictures Releasing in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Plot After the dark events of Puppet Pals: Forever After, a new group of heroes must assemble to go on a road trip with Forky and reuniting with Bo Peep to find Joy, no matter what consequences may be in store, and no matter who they face... Voice cast * Tara Strong as Mona * Erica Lindbeck as Ashley * Fryda Wolff as Penny * Kyle Hebert as Dribble/Dr. Crygor * Griffin Puatu as Spitz * Christana Vee as 5-Volt * Tyler Shamy as Red * Jennifer Hale as Kat * Kate Higgins as Ana * Robbie Daymond as Young Cricket/Orbulon/Mike * Alex Cazares as Lulu * Maya Rudolph as Smiler * Anna Faris as Jailbreak * Billy West as Gene * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Tony Hale as Forky * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom * Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples * Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Christana Hendricks as Gabby Gabby * Kristen Bell * Idina Menzel * Josh Gad Production Coming soon! Music On March 15, 2019, it was confirmed that Hideki Sakamoto, Ramin Djawadi, and Harry-Gregson Williams would compose the score, but they were replaced by Alan Silvestri due to the three's busy schedules with Harry-Gregson too busy composing Mulan. Release Marketing The official teaser trailer was released on August 24, 2019, and was shown before Abominable, The Addams Family, Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, Playing with Fire, Charlie's Angels, Ford v. Ferrari, and World of the Internet. The official trailer was released on November 18, 2019, and was shown before Frozen 2, A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood, Super Smash Bros. from World of Light, Jumanji: The Next Level, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Joy's Memories, Spies in Disguise, Dolittle, Mary's Web, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), and Onward. Puppet Pals: Endgame will release on July 10th, 2020 in the United States by Sony Pictures Releasing in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D. It was initially scheduled for February 15, 2020, however, on May 24, 2019, it was pushed foward to November 8th, 2019 to avoid competition with the recently-delayed Sonic the Hedgehog. But on July 12, 2019, it was pushed back to July 10th, 2020. Due to the popularity and preference of IMAX in 2D (as opposed to 3D) among filmgoers in North America, the film will be shown in IMAX theaters in only 2D in Canada, but will be screened in 3D formats in the United States and international markets. Category:Puppet Pals Category:Films Category:Sequel films Category:Crossovers Category:2020 Category:2020s films